Never Want To Say Goodbye
by LexzieRulz
Summary: He never wanted to say goodbye once he had her again. This time he won't let it happen.


**_A.N-Okay, Anna being back this season has been awesome. It makes me wonder why Bonnie and Jeremy are together in the first place. Malese and Steven have so much more chemistry lol. I had this idea in my mind for awhile but I couldn't bring myself to write it because I knew the show would keep throwing us new twists so I figured now would be the time to write lol. This takes place before and during the episode 'Homecoming'._**

**_Also, who can't wait for the ghosts to come back, besides me?_**

* * *

><p>"Red or purple?"<p>

"Purple," Damon replied to Elena as she set the dresses on her the edge of the couch. Jeremy sat silently on the armchair as his sister looked over at him.

"Jer, what do you think?" She was trying, really trying, to make an effort with him. It was hard though; how do you forgive your brother when he cheated on your best friend? With a ghost none the less. Who side are you suppose to take. Originally she was furious with him, but after her talk with Damon about family she realized Jeremy had forgiven her for things much worse. That's when she took the time to think the situation over. He never broke up with _her_. She just died on him, of course the feelings would still be there. Her feelings for Stefan were still there and he might as well be dead to her with the way he is acting. She knew she jumped on him too quickly. She knew it was wrong and she was trying to fix that. Even if she still had the tiny bit of resentment in her that she didn't want to show him.

"What does it matter? It's a stupid dance," Jeremy half-heartedly replied as he flipped the pages of his new sketchbook. Elena sighed as she looked over at Damon.

"You're not going?" He inquired.

"Nope."

"Too bad, heard Klaus was going to get staked that night," Damon smirked. That caught the younger Gilbert's attention.

"Really?"

"Mikael said that was the plan." Elena shook her head softly; she had a bad feeling about this plan.

"That's why I want you to go, Jer. It would be safer if we all stick together right now."

"Wouldn't it be safer if I was up in my room all night?" Jeremy stared at her intently. Elena sighed; he sort of had a point.

"Mini Gilbert just doesn't have a date," Damon smiled as he presented his snark. He caught the glare that Elena sent his way but avoided it. "Ric! Almost finished? I can hear Elena's stomach growling desperately." Elena rubbed her stomach on instinct, feeling slightly embarrassed. She quickly chimed in,

"You don't need a date, besides, we will all be sticking together." She smiled at her brother hopefully but he was closing his sketchbook and preparing to head up the stairs.

"How about, Damon, you make dinner so it gets done when you want it too!" Alaric yelled from the kitchen moments later.

"I would but my idea of dinner wouldn't exactly satisfy everyone else." He grinned devilishly at Elena.

"Well, it's ready." Elena smiled and tapped Jeremy's shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry, 'Lena."

"Shush, Alaric is kind enough to help it's the least we could do. Besides, we need to tell you the plans." Jeremy groaned as he scooped up some of the mashed potatoes. Good thing Alaric was a good cook. Damon came striding in shortly after.

"Who said you were invited?" Alaric questioned.

"You've forgiven me, remember?" Damon snatched a piece of steak from Elena's plate. "Okay, so Stefan is going to go the dance with Klaus to make sure he stays. Elena and I will stick with Mikael for the evening, just to make sure."

"Not the whole evening," Elena butted in. "I do have a date to dance with."

"Wait, your not going with Damon?" Jeremy was puzzled; that was the most obvious answer. Wherever there was Elena, there was Damon.

"No, I asked Matt. He's been through so much lately, I just thought that..."

"Thought he needed some love since he got turned down from the person he asked," Damon finished for her.

"That is not why!"

"It's because I'm going with the one he asked."

"Wait! You have a date? A date to the homecoming dance? That's not Elena?" Jeremy blurted out. Alaric laughed as took a sip of his wine.

"I believe you are forgetting that this isn't a dance, it's to kill Klaus. There will be no tango-ing."

"Tango, really?" Alaric sighed.

"Would you not talk unless it is something useful?" Damon sniped, "Alaric and I will be spending majority of time with Mikael and Bonnie that evening. Just in case something happens, witches are useful for something other than screwing the balance of nature."

"Damon!" Elena glowered at him.

"So, you're going with Bonnie?" Jeremy silently asked.

"Don't mope. It's just a formality."

"Matt asked Bonnie?" Jeremy didn't know what to feel at that moment. Mad? Astonished? Upset? All of the above?

"He only asked because he knew she was available, no other reason." Elena immediately realized her mistake as soon as she said it. The room fell quiet momentarily before Damon spoke up,

"Dude, it was your fault she was available to begin with."

"Ya, Jeremy how could you be so stupid?" Alaric agreed.

"You guys!" Elena practically shrieked but it was no use, Jeremy was already out of his seat and heading up the stairs. "What happened to working it out?" She looked at the remaining guys in the room.

"You said you were going to work it out with him, not me," Damon defended as he started to finish the rest of Jeremy's meal.

"Alaric?"

"Sorry, Elena, but I never agreed with this ghost business to begin with. Something was bound to happen. Jeremy had a good thing going for him and..."

"And he screwed up. We all know that." Elena looked at them hoping for a silent promise that they would let the whole thing drop. It never happened though. Luckily they were interrupted by the door opening and Caroline and Bonnie entering.

"So we got the deets down for the plan?" Caroline grinned widely. Bonnie just shook her head sadly as she took a seat.

"Blondie, your job is to watch Tyler."

"Good, I wouldn't want any other job." She looked over at Elena and asked "Pink or blue?"

"Pink."

"Told you Bonnie, pink was the way to go."

"Then you didn't need my opinion," The witch sighed.

"That's what friends are for though."

"No there for taking down a hybrid," Damon corrected.

"Uhm, did Alaric tell you?" Bonnie quietly spoke.

"About the drawings. Check." Damon plopped a carrot into his mouth.

"No, the necklace." She looked over at Alaric who shrugged sheepishly.

"Bonnie, what is it?" Elena's voice suddenly serious.

"It didn't die. I thought it was destroyed but.."

"Are you telling me your witchy voodoo didn't work?" Damon stared her down.

"No."

"So, can the ghosts come back?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen any but I can't be sure." She looked at the rest of the group but they all shook their heads indicating that they hadn't seen any either.

"Maybe the door to the Other Side is closed, just the necklace still had power."

"Let's hope, for all our sakes, your right. We don't need ghost drama right now."

"I agree with Damon." Alaric replied. Damon just smirked at him. Alaric rolled his eyes.

Upstairs Jeremy through his new sketchbook on the table and flopped on his bed. Nobody understood what happened. How could they? They couldn't touch and feel the person they love? The person who got taken away from them? It's not like they could even try to understand. Matt might. He let go of Vicki. He let go of her before he could let go of Anna. Bonnie was right, what did that say about him? That he was selfish? Sure. It was only a matter of time though. How could you let some one go when you really don't want too? Vicki was a harm to them, Matt had no choice but to let her go. Anna didn't hurt anyone though. True, he shouldn't have thought of her, shouldn't have held on but he couldn't help the way he felt. Letting her go would be like losing her all over again. This time he had the option to save her though. He felt bad, he hurt Bonnie after all she did for them. For him. He could admit the guilt he felt. He could admit his fault. He couldn't deny though that he missed her. Missed her ever since he turned his back to her while holding the necklace knowing he now had the power to send her back and he didn't have a choice. The tomb vampires were out; it wasn't safe. It didn't stop the throb in his chest as he saw the necklace explode in the flames. He only hoped that she found her mother before then. She didn't deserve to be alone. Alone, like he was now. Everyone was against him and the expected him to help with Klaus? He let his eyes closed knowing he would be dreaming of her and knowing she wouldn't be there when he awoke.

* * *

><p>As his eyes opened slowly he was greeted with the blinding sun that made him regret opening them in the first place. He heard the mumbling of Damon and Elena outside his door.<p>

"I'm going to wake him. He needs to get prepared for tonight."

"Elena, do you really think he's going to Homecoming?"

"I'm not given him the option not too. This is serious, he will be safe he has the ring, but we need him there. I need him there."

"Why?"

"He needs to get out."

"You think I'm buying that? Spill it."

"I feel safer knowing he will be there. Knowing that we can help him just in case something happens. He could help us."

"What is he going to do Elena? Mope all evening?"

"Damon, stop. He's my brother and if we equip him with the right tools.."

"You want Alaric to have a hunting buddy just in case things go sour with the other hybrids?"

"You could say that. I think him being involved will..."

"Will get the others to forgive him? Caroline is very..."

"Damon! He's my brother. Is it wrong that I want him protected?"

"He will be safer here and you know that."

"He's involved now besides it would look odd if he didn't go."

"Eventually your excuses are going to run out, Elena." Jeremy sighed and rolled his legs off the side of his bed, getting tired of listening to them.

"Did they wake you?"

"No," he replied before blinking rapidly. That voice. It _could'nt_ be. He looked behind his shoulder slowly before jumping to his feet. "Anna!" Brown eyes met brown eyes once again. His beating heart pounded so loud he could swear she could hear it.

"I don't know what happened, Jeremy. I found mama and then we were gone; back to the Other Side. It was peaceful with all the trees and gentle wind and then a storm came and I couldn't see, next thing I knew I was in your kitchen again. Everyone was sleeping so I made my way in here, not like there was anywhere else for me to go. I gave you the necklace Jer, there was nothing else I took that could make this happen, I swear!" She raised both her hands up to make the point. He could hardly focus on what she was saying with all his thoughts running through his mind faster than a cheetah. He just stared at her amazed. He said it didn't have to be goodbye. She had said it should be. He was right, even though he didn't know how. "Jeremy? Can you hear me?" Yes, yes he could. Loud and clear. He slowly made his way over to her until they were side by side. He looked down at her,

"I believe you." She smiled up at him. That smile would always get to him. "I don't understand either."

"Maybe I'm here to help you. Help you with Klaus. I overheard them, the witches, before I was back here. They were talking about him." He nodded thoughtfully at her and then raised his hand up so his palms were to her. She looked up into his eyes almost like asking for permission before she placed her palm against his. The shocking sensation rocked him like a tidal wave. The electricity danced in his veins and his heart beat a little faster than it did before. He could _feel _her. He could _touch_ her. "I can feel you, Jeremy." She grinned as she intertwined their fingers. She could _feel_ him. She could _touch_ him. He inhaled quickly as he wrapped his remaining arm around her; pulling her into him. He had no intention to let go.

He sat silently at his desk as he let the pencil do the work on the paper. Every movement came naturally and he knew exactly where to shade. He never could draw this fluid, without thought, since he found out about the vampires. He looked over at her, she was slowly flipping through his older sketchbook and examining each image carefully. Her dark curls hung over her shoulders and she was slightly leaned over. He was drawing her exactly like that. She smiled as she came across one of her. "It's really good, Jer. You even got the veins under my eyes right. That's hard to do." He looked over as she lifted it up for him to see. It was the first one he drew of her after he forced herself to expose her true nature to him. _Knock Knock_. Anna dropped the sketchbook on the pillows as Jeremy pointed towards to closet. She immediately got the hint and worked her way in. Jeremy wasn't about to let anyone see her. If they saw her they would surely want to _fix the problem_. Even though it wasn't a problem at all; at least not to him. Maybe if they just thought for a moment they could realize that maybe the ghosts could help them. Anna could help them.

"Come in!" He called. Elena entered and smiled at him.

"Your tux is in the basement. Damon went to grab it, you should change now, it's almost time for Homecoming."

"Damon went to grab it. You have him whipped."

"No. I just didn't want him here when I came to talk to you."

"Whipped." Jeremy closed his sketchbook quickly; Elena didn't need to see what he was drawing. "Besides I don't think I'm going."

"We have your sleeves equipped with stakes, Jer. We need you to come, just in case the hybrids get out of control."

"That's what Alaric is for."

"You have a ring though, Jer. I thought you wanted to help."

"I do," he sighed, "I just don't think I would be a welcome asset."

"Jeremy, there's no judging tonight."

"That doesn't mean they won't."

"Jer, please." Her eyes begged into his.

"Fine. So, you want me to stake Tyler if things get out of hand?" He meant it as a joke but the possibility was still probable given the circumstances he was in.

"No. Caroline is taking care of him tonight. Keeping him preoccupied so he won't be involved."

"You actually think that will work?" The skepticism was written clearly across his face.

"I have to believe it will." Damon entered and threw the tux on his bed.

"Hurry up mini Gilbert, we don't want to wait forever for you." The duo then left, leaving Jeremy alone. He sighed as he bent down to grab the tux and change. Anna emerged and placed herself on his bed. She was afraid to speak just in case Damon was near by and could hear. She placed his ear-bud in her ear and began shuffling through songs on his I-pod. The door opened without warning and the Elena and Damon entered again.

"Jer, when your done come downstairs. Mikael needs to talk to us."

"And don't be a smart ass around him. He doesn't know the definition on fun. Believe me, he will rip your heart out if you try," Damon added resulting in an elbow nudge from Elena. The two of them were staring straight at Jeremy but couldn't see Anna who was right behind him. He looked back at her and she just shrugged before looking back at the duo.

"Ya, no problem." He shut the door behind them and started to change. Anna stared at him with wide eyes. He smirked at her, "What? It's not like you're seeing anything new." She half laughed as a small smile played on her lips.

"You're not going to tell them?"

"No need for more drama. At least not tonight."

"Are you ever going to tell them?"

"We'll see." Truth was he didn't know how long she was here and he wasn't going to ruin what they had right now. If it lasts longer than a month he supposes he would have to tell them. He finished changing and began struggling with the tie.

"Here, I'll do it." Anna reached up and began fixing it for him.

"Can you leave? Go back to the Other Side?"

"I don't know." She let her arms fall to her sides when she finished. "Handsome." He unintentionally blushed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks." Anna sat back down on his bed as she stares at him.

"I will be here when you get back." He smiled sorrowfully at her, hoping that it would be true. He carefully made his way over and positioned himself next to her. "You should go down."

"I should." He didn't want to go though. He couldn't find the strength to move his feet to walk away from her. He never wanted to leave her alone again. He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes as his tips made contact on her scalp. "You're not really here, are you?"

"I am to you. Not to anyone else." He rested his forehead against the side of her temples.

"Just to me. Just mine." He grabbed her chin and twisted her towards him. He let his head lower as his lips made contact with hers and the electricity inside him began again. The rush that happened the first time he hoped would never end.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know why this is happening, or when it's gunna stop, but before it's done I have to do this." He stared into her eyes for a moment, waiting for any sign of rejection, and he didn't find any. With that, he took one step towards her and bent down preparing for contact. It was more than he imagined; his pulse vibrated in his ears and it felt so surreal. Was this really happening? As her lips started moving and molding into his he realized it was real. As real as the whole situation could get and he couldn't stop even if he wanted too.<em>

* * *

><p>Jeremy slowly descended the stairs to be met with a dozen eyes staring at him. "Jer, what took you so long?" Elena asked.<p>

"Sorry, uh, couldn't get the tie to work out."

"Obviously, you did," Damon stated, "Doesn't matter now. Mikael go on."

"Alright, as planned Klaus is back. We proceed as necessary. Damon and I will stick together and when the time is right we will strike. Elena will spend most of her time with Matt but will be leverage if we need her to be. It is safer that way. Alaric and Jeremy will keep an eye on the hybrids while Caroline will deal with, what's his name,"

"Tyler," Caroline clarified.

"Irrelevant. And finally Bonnie will occupy Damon and myself. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Meeting us there," Damon responded.

"And my daughter.."

"She is being preoccupied, just in case she had a change of mind." Elena smiled as best she could trying to make the half lie seem real. Rebekah was preoccupied. She was just preoccupied with the company of a dagger in her chest.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" The group nodded without a choice. Tonight was going to go down exactly as planned.

* * *

><p>The storm raged on, a little damper on the plan, not like the plan was going well to begin with. Jeremy and Alaric had already taken out one hybrid who was getting to know the Homecoming Queen just a little bit too well. They had no idea what was going on with the rest of the group since they haven't gotten a message from Damon since they got here. Getting worried Alaric asked, "Should we look for them?"<p>

"Don't think that was part of the plan." Jeremy looked out the corner of his eye to keep an eye on a certain hybrid who was standing near the punch bowl.

"Don't be snooty."

"Snooty? Did you say snooty?"

"Besides the point, something is obviously wrong and these hybrids don't look like they will attack unless provoked so we should go find Damon."

"You can, I will stay here."

"Ya, you can stay and live in your ghostly world of the past and not realize the importance of right now. The importance of why were here and stopping Klaus."

"I get it! You're mad, everyone is, but you don't get to say I don't get it. I get that Klaus needs to be stopped, I get all of that. What do you want me to say though? I'm sorry for loving someone else?"

"No. We want you to talk to Bonnie. To tell her you're sorry."

"She won't listen."

"You have to try." Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned his back towards his new guardian. He says it like it's so easy to say when it's not. Just then they got a text from Elena,

**Things went bad. At home now, get here ASAP.**

Alaric looked at the younger Gilbert and patted his shoulder, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So Klaus is alive and Mikael is dead?" Alaric wanted clarification.<p>

"Yes." Damon smashed his glass against the wall.

"You're cleaning that up." Damon exhaled sharply as he slumped down on the sofa beside Elena.

"Tyler is with Klaus," Caroline sadly stated as she clasped her hands together on her lap and fought the urge to cry. Bonnie grabbed her hand,

"It's my fault, I should have been there quicker."

"No," Damon snapped, "This was not _your_ fault. We didn't think that Stefan would have to save Klaus when he was in danger, I overlooked that."

"I think we just need to wake up tomorrow with a clear head and sort this out," Elena suggested. Everyone agreed as the thunder roared outside and the rain poured like the tears that threatened to fall from their eyes. Jeremy was the first to remove himself from the crowd but Alaric grabbed his elbow and pointed to Bonnie.

"Not tonight," Jeremy whispered frustrated. Alaric just let him go with disappointment. All Jeremy wanted was to go back to his room was sleep and see Anna. He quickly rushed to his bedroom. "Anna," he called. His eyes scanned the room and he couldn't find her presence; only the open window. His breath caught in his throat as he looked out the window, noticing a small form by the big tree in the front yard. He couldn't go out the window and he couldn't go out the front door. The only option was the back door and that was only if he could sneak past. Luckily, everyone had left, Alaric had retreated to the main bedroom, and Elena and Damon were talking in her's. As his feet made a 'whoosh' sound as he stepped across the puddles towards her. "Anna?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for? Leaving the house? I don't blame you, it can be boring. Besides, you like storms."

"No, for Klaus."

"There's nothing we could have done differently. It was Stefan and that was because of compulsion." He could see her head bob up and down in understanding. He strode to her and grabbed her hand, "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that."

"No. There's no reason too. I'm fine."

"You see dead people. You're not fine." He reached for her other hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I don't mind. It's better this way."

"No, Elena was right. I am holding you back and I want you to realize that!" She yanked their hands apart and started making her way around the tree. Jeremy's eyes went wide and he rushed after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He brushed the wet hair strands out of her face.

"No, Elena is wrong. You're here for a reason, we don't know what it is yet, but you are and we can't deny that."

"Jeremy," she sighed. He hushed her by a simple kiss. That was all it took for her to change her mind about leaving. Her dark eyes stared up into his.

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Sleep, Jer."

"Only if you're going in with me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and mumbled into his wet tux,

"Okay."

"And you won't leave?"

"I won't leave."

"We're you outside?" Elena grasped her mug as she leaned against the counters.

"Uhm, ya."

"Why?"

"I just dropped something and had to go get it. No big deal. Why are you up?" Elena took the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Just needed some tea to help me relax."

"Okay. Night 'Lena."

"Goodnight, Jer." He was halfway up the stairs when she called, "Jer, I'm sorry. For everything." She could have been more specific but he acknowledged her anyway.

"Thanks." He couldn't believe that she actually meant she was sorry for everything. She still judged him even if she wouldn't admit to herself.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy didn't even realize that he was already plopped on in mattress until her voice came to him.

"Ya." He took off the jacket and pants and threw them to the floor. Anna gently picked them up and folded them before placing them on his desk.

"You are going to have to get it cleaned."

"It can wait," he mumbled as his eyes began to droop. Anna smiled at how sweet he looked at that moment. She lowered herself onto his bed and leaned her head back against the pillows as he fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>The clock blinked 3:00 am as he rolled over. "Can't sleep?" He groaned as he looked up to her,<p>

"I don't want too." She laughed as his head hit the pillow again.

"I'm sure you don't." He lunged his arms over her sides so she was snug against him. His breathing became shallow and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid he won't be here when I wake up." She sighed as the internal conflict raged inside her, she wanted to stay but she should leave. Why should she leave if he didn't want her too, though? It was a two-street way street. "Anna?"

"Mhm?" She turned so their noses touched.

"I love you." She smiled against him,

"I love you too." He rubbed her back for a few minutes before leaning in to kiss her. It started sweet and tender; the simple gesture was enough for both of them to be at ease. Yet, a fire burned inside their guts that built up until released. Tongues danced with tongues as hands roamed. He stood up on his knees as he lifted her in the same position so he could remove her jacket. He could feel her smile as she ripped off his undershirt. Everything moved in slow motion; like a never ending dream. One that he was grateful for.

When he awoke the next morning with Anna wrapped in his arms and Alaric's eyes scanning him. Elena came strolling behind him, "Isn't Jeremy up yet? Oh." She stopped in her tracks as she saw past Alaric's shoulder.

"That's what I thinking also." Jeremy stirred trying to figure out what they meant. They couldn't see Anna, right? Oh no...

"Jeremy?" Elena called to him. He immediately bolted up and Anna looked up at him worried as she rolled over and covered herself up. "Why are you sleeping...naked?"

"What?" He gasped out. Alaric and Elena just stared at him. He looked down at his exposed body and quickly covered up. "I got hot. Feverish, think I'm coming down with something."

"Right," Alaric stated, "Anyway, food is downstairs." He turned and left. Elena stayed and stared at him.

"Jer? Is something wrong? You can tell you know."

"Elena I'm fine. Just getting sick, that's all. Got to start wearing jacket, you know like mom always said." At the mention of their mother Elena nodded and headed downstairs; not believing his story. Jeremy turned towards Anna. "Close one."

"Agreed." He stared into her deep brown eyes and realized that last night was going to happen again tonight. And the night after that. He never wanted it to end though. He never wanted to say goodbye again.


End file.
